There is general consensus that endothelial dysfunction is an important causative factor in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis is an inflammatory disease that is precipitated by oxidative stress, typically leading to endothelial dysfunction. Endothelial dysfunction is usually characterized by decreased production or reduced bioavailability of nitric oxide with resultant impairment of vasodilatation.
Oxidative stresses may be caused a variety of conditions. Examples include known risk factors such as hypercholesterolemia, hypertension, poor diet, diabetes, and cigarette smoking. These factors may lead in some cases to increased production of reactive oxygen species, such as the superoxide radical, which can inactivate nitric oxide. The superoxide radical also may causes uncoupling of the enzyme nitric oxide synthase, which can result in impaired production of nitric oxide, as well as impair further production of the superoxide radical. The impairment of endothelial-derived nitric oxide synthase and/or decreased nitric oxide production may also form a cycle of oxidative stress and endothelial dysfunction. Low nitric oxide bioavailability may result in some cases in inflammation, loss of vasodilatation, platelet aggregation and thrombosis. There also can be proliferation of sub-endothelial smooth muscle cells, tissue remodeling, and growth of atherosclerotic plaque. In addition, low nitric oxide may precipitate oxidation of LDL under certain conditions, with further plaque development.
Decreased nitric oxide in the arterial wall may also result in poor control of blood pressure in some cases. Nitric oxide typically regulates blood pressure by several mechanisms. One is by regulating contraction of the vascular system. Nitric oxide is also active in the kidney, and can control blood volume by reducing sodium re-absorption in the kidney. Nitric oxide also can work by down-regulating angiotensin I and angiotensin-converting enzyme.
Cardiovascular disease is an epidemic and requires new and novel therapeutic approaches. The regulation of bioavailable nitric oxide may play an important role in the treatment and prevention of cardiovascular disease. Currently, nitric oxide therapy includes nitric oxide donors or precursors, and these therapies have proved to be limited in effectiveness.